carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carousel (1983)
Plot Overview Fallon and Peter continue to hang out in bed in Los Angeles. Fallon over hears a conversation Peter has about trying to sell an interest in Allegre, the thoroughbred. Fallon suggests that Peter not offer anyone an interest until they speak with Blake first who may be interested. Blake and Krystle are excited to announce their engagement to Adam, Jeff and Kirby. The three congratulate the two and agree to keep it a secret until the Carousel Ball. Adam wants to discuss with Kirby the next steps now that she is carrying his baby. Kirby wants Adam to forget that he ever heard it. In the meantime, Jeff and Kirby will pretend to be a happy couple for Blake's sake. Even Krystle cannot say anything to Blake about this. Back in Canada, Dex must have felt a little bit guilty about swindling Alexis over the tar sands because he agrees that the two should be 50/50 partners in the joint venture known as Lex-Dex Corporation. Alexis is so grateful about Dex's change of heart that she agrees to sleep with him. On the flight back to Denver, Alexis acts as if it was a beautiful moment and nothing more. That, however, does not stop the two from being very close in front of Steven, who has gone to the airport to greet his mother. Peter does convince Blake to buy an interest in Allegre. An interest that Blake gives to Krystle as a wedding gift. In the Carousel Ball, an annual even to raise money for the Juvenile Diabetes Fund, Blake and Krystle meet with Gerald and Betty Ford while Alexis meets with Henry Kissinger. Former Congressman Neil McVane runs into Alexis and feigns to be glad that she survived the cabin fire. A few threats later, and Alexis introduces McVane to her body guard, Mark. McVane tells Mark that he should reconsider his threat on Alexis's life. Alexis manages to both compliment and insult Claudia over the dress she wore to the ball. Steven once again has to remind his mother to stay out of his marriage and not to be so critical of Claudia. Alexis's attempted manipulation of Steven's life takes a greater hit when Steven reconciles his differences with Blake (despite Alexis's protest) after Blake announces his engagement to Krystle. If Blake could reconcile with his one son, Alexis can do the same with Adam. Alexis tells Adam that she stopped the merger to protect him and not to let Blake know that he was the one who poisoned Jeff. Further, Alexis is aware of Adam's past drug use and is there to support and to love him. Adam is happy and his soon-to-be child has given him a new perspective on life, one that he is willing to share with Steven in front of Kirby. Blake is not happy that Dex went into a joint venture with Alexis. Dex is on the Denver Carrington Board and he should not be making deals with the enemy. Dex tells Blake that he should not let his personal animosity towards Alexis blind his from business opportunities. Krystle is still interested in having a child and wants to know how dangerous it would be for her to do so. Tracy, meanwhile, hopes that the engagement between Krystle and Blake will mean that Krystle will stop working at Denver Carrington and she can have her rightful position. Jeff notices Fallon and Peter kissing in the elevator at Denver Carrington (Peter made sure he saw it). At the Ball, Peter acts like a douchebag and Peter rubbed Jeff the wrong way. Peter takes Fallon from the Ball at night. He and Fallon go riding on a plane. Jeff arrives at the airport and once the plane bounces to a landing, Jeff threatens Peter not to risk Fallon's safety. Peter informs Jeff that he is no longer married to Fallon and he does not need to answer to him. As long as Fallon is the mother of Jeff's child, Peter will answer to Jeff. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * President Gerald Ford ... Himself * Mrs. Betty Ford ... Herself * Henry Kissinger ... Himself * Marvin Davis ... Himself * Barbara Davis ... Herself * Nancy Davis Zarif ... Herself * William Beckley ... Gerard * Bunky Young ... Julia * Michael Ryan ... Steward * Andrew Daniel ... Waiter uncredited cast member: * Linden Chiles ... Dr. Hayes Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This is the only episode of the show to have been partially shot at Denver. * It aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 14, 1983 ABC aired a 2-hour episode of "Fall Guy". Production details * Shooting dates: from 25-Oct-1983 to 02-Nov-1983 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Denver; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); 14255 Kittridge St, Van Nuys (Los Angeles) unconfirmed. Quotes * Neal McVane:: Well, I'm glad to see you're still among us. Alexis Carrington Colby: Are you? Neal McVane:: I'm not really glad, you understand. But it is the civilized thing to say, isn't it?